Nova'riel Fey
Nova’riel '''(Nova) Fey', was a silver elf borne into a family of well-known diplomats in the elven court. She was known for being an Illiandi, an arcane-sensitive with the ability to read and manipulate people's minds. Childhood Around the age of twelve, Nova had an overwhelming experience where she suddenly and uncontrollably started hearing the thoughts of those around her. Her parents, realising their daughter was undergoing the transition to becoming an ''Illiandi, an arcane-sensitive, moved along with Nova’s two brothers away from Oracle to a remote village in the Spray Valley, Raven’s Crest. Here the transition was easier and with the help of solitude, Nova began to control her newfound ability. However, it was not easy, as Nova had no tutelage through her transition. Arcane sensitives were considered rare and in some remote areas, a myth. In fact, none had been documented alive for centuries. They were also feared by the intelligent populace, for every one documented had been different in ability and tales of sensitives with destructive pasts had spread across the lands. It was in Falcon’s Reach that Nova grew up in her teenage years. Fall of Falcon's Reach Finally in control of her ability, she suppressed the noise, and managed to live in peace until the age of twenty. It was then that the bad tidings were brought to the town’s gates by horseback. The King’s Guard began to search the town, rounding up all the townsfolk to be inspected. Being told to hide by her father, Nova watched as her parents were taken to the town square too. Reaching into the guard’s minds, she discovered they were searching for arcane-sensitives with bad intentions. Fearful of her life, she escaped over one of the town’s walls into the surrounding forest. It is here she ran straight into Theladrin, who had been tracking the movements of the King’s Guard. Nova realised she could not read his mind and he sensed her attempts to his surprise. Yells came from the trees as guards came to search the area, and Theladrin hastily told her to meet him in the town tavern once the King’s Guard retreated to camp at nightfall. Nova returned to her family home and later that evening she travelled across town in the cover of darkness to the tavern Theladrin spoke of. Here, he told her of the enraged mortal god Sindarn, cast down by the other celestials due to his impatience and conflict with the other gods. Sindarn’s only descendant, Syrosian, had hatched a plan. He was to capture a particular Illiandi'' ''in order to take revenge on the other celestials who imprisoned his family in the mortal world, by pulling the mortal world into an age of eternal damnation. The very arcane-sensitive he needed possessed an ability such as Nova’s. In this act, he had captured and slaughtered many Illiandi in the hunt for the individual. Theladrin told Nova the King’s Guard, on request of the King, had been ordered to search for and take in the Illiandi Syrosian seeked to be locked away and protected by the Kingdom’s full army. Overwhelmed, Nova asked him if handing herself in would be the best course of action. This conversation was halted by the town coming under siege.